


Merry Christmas

by DancingStarQueen



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Gifts, I love them so much omg, M/M, Natsuki and Reiji being absolute sweethearts, Natsuki ruining the kitchen, They're so cute together, a little emotional, what a freaking perfect couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingStarQueen/pseuds/DancingStarQueen
Summary: “Your mother gave me the tip when we last visited. I was kind of hitting the dead end and I really wanted to give you something small for Christmas [...]"Natsuki ahnds Reiji a small gift for Christmas even though they agreed to not get each other something this year.





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh this is something I randomly came up with in like, half an hour?  
> Idk, I wanted to write something cute for those two and I'm in a huge Christmas mood xD  
> I hope you enjoy-

The first thing Reiji noticed when he woke up in the morning was that the bed was empty. A soft groan came from the Brunet’s lips as he opened his eyes only to look at the empty side of the bed where Natsuki should be sleeping. It was rare that they didn’t get up together, mostly only when they had differently timed interviews or different jobs to tend to. Usually they got up together with the sound of Natsuki’s bright yellow Piyo-chan alarm clock on the bedside table and began their awfully long days by staying in bed for a few more minutes to cuddle. Now the other side of the bed was cold and empty and Reiji was all by himself with crossed arms and a pout in his face. Suddenly, the sound of crashing pots could he heard through the half open door of the bedroom and the small male quickly sat up. That sound could only mean one thing. Reiji got pale and threw the covers to the side before getting out of bed. Natsuki was doing things in the kitchen. It never meant anything good when the taller male was doing things in the kitchen (except for when he was doing Reiji in the kitchen, which did happen on occasion). As much as he loved the younger Blonde, he knew that he couldn’t cook to save his life. And to save his own life, Reiji had to stop him quick. If there even was still the possibility of stopping him at all. 

When Reiji entered the kitchen of their shared apartment, he paled even more. Pots were scattered around the floor, flour and eggshells and splashes of milk everywhere. A stack of barely done pancakes was placed on the counter, suspiciously dark cookies were baking in the oven and Natsuki was standing in the middle of the mess, his pink apron covered in chocolate and syrup and powdered sugar. The Blonde turned around, his usual bright smile on his face as he looked at his smaller boyfriend. “Good morning Rei-chan~ Merry Christmas!” He said in a sing-sang voice. “I’ve already prepared breakfast and I think the cookies for later are almost done, too! We can decorate them together if you’d like to!” He continued, leaving Reiji speechless for a few seconds. When the Brunet finally found his voice, he let out a nervous chuckle. “A-Ah, merry Christmas Natsun… I’m not particularly hungry right now, you know? I’ll eat some pancakes later though, promise! About the cookies… We might want to start over with those, they look a little burned already. Besides, it’s much more fun to do everything together, from start to finish!” Natsuki pouted a little at this but then nodded a little, his usual smile returning to his face. “Alright then~! Let’s get to baking then!” Reiji chuckled at his lover’s cheerful attitude. “First of all we should clean up this mess, don’t you think?” 

It took them a total of four hours to clean up and bake a batch of fresh cookies. Natsuki tried to sneak all kinds of ‘special ingredients’ into the batter Reiji had prepared, which eventually turned out into a flour fight. Reiji swore he still had some of it in his ears. Once they finally were done, they turned on the fireplace in the small living room and sat down by the brightly lit, green-yellow decorated Christmas tree. Reiji loved watching the small lightly blinking and he loved to remember how the decorated it together. One of the rare peaceful moments they had together, just the two of them. Natsuki happily wrapped his arms around the older male and pulled him against his chest, a soft hum coming from his lips as he buried his nose in soft brown hair. “Is it really okay for you to spend Christmas quiet like that?” The Blonde eventually asked, his voice quiet as he spoke close to Reiji’s ear. “Definitely. We’ve had a really exciting and wild year, I think it’s time for us to get some well-deserved peace and quiet. Just the two of us.” He answered, turning his head a little to hide his face in the taller male’s neck. He smiled at the lingering scent of freshly baked cookies, chocolate and pine tree. He loved it. “Hey, Rei-chan.” Natsuki whispered and Reiji looked up into a pair of bright eyes. The Blonde’s lips brushed over the smaller man’s forehead with a soft smile. “I know we said we wouldn’t get any gifts for each other… I hope you’re not mad that I still decided to get you something.” He said as he reached for a small package that was placed underneath the Christmas tree. Reiji whined softly and pouted. “But I don’t have anything for you now! That’s not fair!” He said as he sat up a little more. “That’s fine! It’s more than enough that Rei-chan is here with me on this special day~!” Natsuki said and chuckled at the faint blush on the other’s face. He placed the package in Reiji’s hands and kissed his cheek softly. “I’m not sure if you’ll like it or if you’ll feel the need to throw it into the trash right at sight… But I felt like this was something you’d enjoy having. I hope I’m right about that.” He said softly. Reiji tilted his head to the side lightly in question. “Why wouldn’t I like it? After all, it’s from my beloved Natsun~ Nothing you give me could ever be bad, I’m sure I’ll like it.” A bright smile was on the Brunet’s face as he unwrapped the package in his hands.

A dark, wooden frame fell into Reiji’s lap and he blinked lightly in surprise. “A picture?” He asked as he picked it up. As far as he knew, he already owned a framed photograph of himself and Natsuki. It was placed on the bedside table on his side of the bed and he cherished it more than most other things he owned. He turned the frame in his hands to look at the picture behind the glass and he almost forgot how to breathe. A younger version of himself was grinning brightly at him. His arm was wrapped around the shoulder of a slightly taller male, indigo hair falling into a pale face with a soft smile. Natsuki buried his face in Reiji’s shoulder as he held him closer. 

“Your mother gave me the tip when we last visited. I was kind of hitting the dead end and I really wanted to give you something small for Christmas. She thought you might like something like that so when you went downstairs to help her cook I went into your room. I hope you don’t mind that I looked around a little more closely, I promise I wasn’t digging through too private stuff. I saw the picture hanging above your bed. I know you don’t like talking about Aine. Or more like, it makes you a little uncomfortable. I’m more than happy that you decided to give me at least a little information about him all those months ago… So I’m not mad if you don’t want to keep it. Or if you just want it to be back where it belongs, the old room at your mother’s place. So just-“ The Blonde was suddenly stopped by a pair of soft lips pressed against his own in a gentle kiss. Natsuki slowly closed his eyes and leaned in a little more, enjoying the loving gesture. Reiji eventually pulled away, small tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked at his boyfriend. “I love it.” He said quietly, the small frame pressed close to his chest. “It’s perfect. Thank you so much…” The Brunet almost choked on his own words and a weak chuckle escaped his lips. He leaned in once again, pressing small kisses over Natsuki’s face, which made the taller male laugh quietly. “It’s such a nice gift… I promise I’ll cherish it.” 

“Merry Christmas, Rei-chan.” 

“Merry Christmas, Natsun.”


End file.
